


Chasing Away Bad Dreams

by freaking_intelligent_fangirl



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian's POV, Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaking_intelligent_fangirl/pseuds/freaking_intelligent_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Sad Memories and Bad Dreams in Dorian's point of view. It can be read as a standalone, but it would be very nice of you to read both. :)</p>
<p>John has a nightmare and Dorian is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to read Sad Memories and Bad Dreams (which you should) read it first.

There was a soft _beep_ and Dorian knew that he was done charging for the night. He opened his eyes, there was no reason to pretend that he was still asleep. He knew that John was still asleep, he could feel the steady and gentle rise and fall of the detective's chest against his back, and the arm that was wrapped around his waist was limp. He knew that there was no use in waking John, he would just be grumpy, nor did he want to. Dorian finished charging, on average, three hours before John woke up. Dorian spent most of that time watching John sleep or thinking about a case.

So instead of waking John, Dorian rolled onto his other side and watched the detective sleep. John was a peaceful sleeper, at least he was since Dorian had known him. He knew, through inferences, records, and things that John (begrudgingly) volunteered. Dorian knew that after the accident John didn't sleep well. He knew that John used to take sleeping pills and chase them down with alcohol. He knew that John almost killed himself after taking one too many pills and downing one too many shots. Dorian knew that John was broken, and that he couldn't put him back together by himself.

"But you're not by yourself John," whispered Dorian. "You have me, and I'm not going away."

Dorian watched John sleep a little for a little while longer. He supposed humans would call watching someone sleep for ten minutes and thirty-two seconds (a little while) "creepy", but he didn't care. He could watch John sleep forever. Dorian rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, marveling at his good fortune. He was reactivated, a police man, respected by anyone that mattered, had an amazing boyfriend, and he was spearheading the campaign to allows humans and bots to marry. He would have never thought that anything like this could have happened to him, a simple DRN, when he was created or when he woke up again.

It was two hours, three minutes, and ten seconds later when John's nightmare started. He began to toss and turn and his heart rate increased dramatically. He began to sweat and murmur things under his breath. Dorian knew that the best way to help alleviate John of his nightmares was to leave him alone. (He learned that the hard way when he tried to wake John up from a nightmare, which resulted in John flipping him over, straddling him, and pining both of his hands above his head by his wrists. John had woken up, realized what he had done, and apologized (which was a rare thing). He didn't get off of Dorian, however, and neither of them got much sleep after that.) But when John started shaking, his teeth chartering and his heart rate too high, Dorian knew that he had to do something.

Dorian, with quite a bit of care, wrapped his arms around John, hoping to comfort him. He was bewildered when an even rarer occurrence than John apologizing occurred. He started crying. At first, it was a few tears but within a few moments, John was sobbing. Dorian wrapped his arms tighter around John, hugged him closer to his chest, and John cried even more.

"John?" he asked, unwrapping his arms from his boyfriend. "John," he tried again. Nothing changed. "John." There was still no change. "John!" Dorian all but shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking the detective. The detective's eyes flew open. There was a film of tears over them, that he blinked away when his eyes focused. He saw Dorian and his eyes grew wide, filled with wonder and joy. "You were crying. Are you all right?" asked Dorian, worry seeping into his voice. The detectives eyes flitted around their bedroom before focusing on Dorian's concerned face again. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," said John, his voice gravelly and thick with tears and sleep. "I just had a bad dream."

Dorian pursed his lips as his cheek flashed, checking John's vitals. He wasn't lying. He had a nightmare, and he had recovered from it now. 

"Alright," said Dorian. "No more bad dreams tonight, okay?" John nodded. 

"Okay," he said. He leaned over and kissed Dorian. It was a light and loving chaste brush of lips that conveyed the obscene amount of gratitude that John felt. Dorian wasn't quite sure where that feeling came from, but it made him happy anyway. John laid back onto his pillows, and closed his eyes. Dorian followed John's example, and laid his head on John's chest. John wrapped his arms around Dorian squeezed him tight, and held him close. Dorian listened to the steady beat of John's heart as it went from the pace of someone who was awake to someone who was sleeping peacefully. Dorian opened his eyes, kissed John's jawbone, nuzzled his head closer into John's chest, and closed his eyes again, allowing a feeling of peace and contentment to wash over them both. 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, there is a part in Sad Memories and Bad Dreams when John is dreaming and curls up into a ball and starts to cry. He does this because he can feel Dorian wrap his arms around him, but that doesn't comprehend in his nightmare. That's why he starts to cry when Dorian tries to comfort him through the hug.


End file.
